Born for this, born for you
by Maromeh
Summary: Drabbles sin relación. Scorpius/Rose.
1. Rojo

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconoscas es mío y tal.

* * *

**Rojo**

Rojo. Siempre me ha gustado ese color, me parece que puede representar muchas cosas, como el valor, la sabiduría, el poder y, cómo no, el amor.

Aunque, ¿saben qué es lo que más me gusta en color rojo? El cabello, pero no ese rojo intenso… más bien el café rojizo. También me encantan las mejillas sonrojadas… pero ese rojo pálido, que queda tan bien con algunas pecas. También tengo que admitir que queda muy bien con Gryffindor, una casa de mi colegio (aunque yo no esté en ella).

—Hola, Scorpius —escuché que alguien me decía.

Me giré y me encontré con Rose Weasley, una de mis mejores amigas. Hice un gesto con la cabeza, a lo que ella sonrió, luego se fue por el pasillo, caminando de esa forma tan peculiar y a la vez encantadora.

Sonreí.

Definitivamente, el color rojo es mi favorito.

* * *

Hey! Pues acá estoy subiendo este drabble. La verdad es que desde que leí Deathly Hallows me enamoré de la posible pareja Scorpius/Rose y he decidido subir drabbles, sin relación entre ellos.

Recuerden que los reviews se agradecen mucho ;)


	2. Dirty Little Secret

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconoscas es mío y tal.

* * *

**Dirty Little Secret**

—¡Que no!

—¡Que sí!

—¡Que no!

—¡Qué sí!

Rose se giró y, entrecerrando los ojos hasta dejar sólo unas delgadas ranuras, observó al chico con reproche_._

—No, Scorpius —se detuvo en seco. Scorpius, que iba un metro detrás de ella, se apresuró a llegar junto a ella.

—¿Por qué no?

La joven suspiró. Desde hacía un par de horas habían estado discutiendo sobre lo suyo_. _

—Si damos a conocer nuestro noviazgo, pronto mis primos y mi hermano lo sabrán y, por ende, mis padres también.

—¿Y lo malo de eso es que…? —dejó la pregunta en el aire e hizo movimientos con las manos, instándola a que ella la terminara.

—¡Mi padre te matará! —chilló.

Scorpius suspiró y le lanzó una mirada extenuante a la pelirroja. Ella y su manía por guardar secretos (la mayoría de las veces pensando que si los revelaba la podrían perjudicar).

—Corpie —lloriqueó—, por favorcito —hizo una de esas muecas que sólo ella sabía hacer._ Maldita sea, _pensó Scorpius_,_ _no puedo resistir esas caras que hace_. Rose parpadeó excesivamente, sabiendo que su novio no aguantaría mucho más— Coprie—ronroneó_._

—Rose, no… —pero la chica ya se había acercado a lo suficiente como para que su cálido aliento chocara contra el rostro del Slytherin.

—No quiero que mi papá te vaya a hacer daño —susurró antes de unir sus labios con los de él. Era un beso suave, pero para nada tierno. Sus besos siempre habían sido pasionales, pero no eróticos. Era su forma de demostrarse mutuamente que se querían sin necesidad de mantener relaciones.  
_  
_—No me hará daño —gimoteó después de aquél arrebato_._

Rose lo miró a los ojos. Ella tenía miedo de que Scorpius pudiera salir herido, aunque estaba segura que su papá no lo dañaría físicamente, pero sí podía deteriorar su integridad y su orgullo.

Scorpius notó que sus ojos estaban llenos de temor_.  
_

—Está bien —la abrazó por la cintura—, no le diremos a nadie de nuestro noviazgo.

Rose exhaló un hondo suspiro, aliviada, y enterró su cabeza en el pecho de él, abrazándolo también.

—Aún seguiré siendo tu pequeño secreto —dijo en tono juguetón_._

Rose levantó su rostro y miró a Scorpius divertida.  
_  
_—Sí… seguirás siendo mi sucio secretito.

* * *

Bueno, digamos que este drabble es algo... extraño. La verdad no me gusta mucho como quedó, pero bueno.

El titulo del drabble es un descarado plagio del nombre de una canción de The All American Rejects -me encanta ese grupo. En fin, recuerden que por cada review se salva un gatito ;)


	3. The reason

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconoscas es mío y tal.

* * *

**The reason**

_¿Cómo puede ser?__, _pensó. Rose iba caminando-corriendo por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Estaba fúrica, una vez más había pasado.

Finalmente llegó a donde quería. Comenzó a caminar frente a la pared mientras repetía mentalmente: Quiero algo que pueda golpear, quiero algo que pueda golpear, quiero algo que pueda golpear; entonces se materializó una gran puerta en la pared.

La abrió sin mucho cuidado y entró dando grandes zancadas. Dentro sólo había un enorme saco de box, un sillón y un bote con agua sobre una mesita de estar.

Sin pensarlo, se acercó al saco de box y empezó a propinarle puñetazos y patadas con todas sus fuerzas.

—Tranquila, te vas a lastimar.

Rose se sobresaltó al escucharlo_._

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo jadeando por el esfuerzo.

—Yo también me alegro de verte —comentó mordazmente.

Rose rodó los ojos y se fue a sentar mientras tomaba el bote con agua.  
_  
_—Respóndeme —ordenó en ese tono distante que usaba con él desde hacía semanas. Tomó un largo trago de agua.

—Aquí vengo a practicar boxeo —dijo como si fuera algo obvio.

Scorpius fue a sentarse junto a ella. Inmediatamente se formó un silencio bastante incómodo, por lo menos para él.

—¿Y tú por qué estás aquí? —preguntó el joven, intentando entablar una conversación.

—Eso suena como pregunta entre reos —contestó la pelirroja con una media sonrisa sarcástica.

Scorpius sonrió. ¿Cómo es que ella siempre lograba hacerlo reír?

—Me refiero a ¿por qué estabas agrediendo a mi pobre saco de box?

—Cosas mías —respondió más seriamente de lo habitual, recordando por qué había ido ahí.

Hacía ya varias semanas que se distraía en clase por estar pensando en él: Scorpius Malfoy. Su mejor amigo y amor imposible. Y ya iban varias veces que la regañaban por ello, así que había tratado de distanciarse de su amigo.

—Rose.

—Mh.

Scorpius ya no aguantaba esa situación. Que él recordara, no le había hecho nada a la pelirroja como para que se portara de esa manera con él.

—¿Te hice algo? —preguntó, algo dudoso.

—Naah —la chica hizo un movimiento con la mano como para restarle importancia.

—Si puedes decirlo de esa forma, mínimo mírame al hacerlo —dijo en un tono demasiado serio.  
_  
_Rose se giró y vislumbró esos ojos grises que tanto le gustaban.

—Repito —dijo—, ¿te hice algo? —la estaba taladrando con la mirada.  
_  
_—No tengo ganas de hablarte sobre eso, Scorpius.

La joven se levantó, sabiendo que Scorpius no haría nada por impedir que se fuera. Había dado tres pasos cuando se giró y regresó frente a su amigo.

—Aunque no necesito hablar.

Sucedió tan rápido que Scorpius no supo qué hacer más que responder el suave beso que estaba recibiendo.

Ambos adolescentes sintieron un torbellino de emociones.

_  
_—Eso —dijo la chica al enderezarse— es lo que me hiciste, _Malfoy_.

Y sin decir nada más, salió de la Sala de los Menesteres con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

Hola, hola! Pues estoy regresando, esta vez tardé un poco más, pero es que no se me ocurría nada. Finalmente, ayer se me ocurrió esta ideíta y me puse a escribir, no estoy segura de si estoy conforme o no, pero espero que sea de su agrado! :) Me dijeron que puedo escribir sobre cuando Corp y Rose empiezan a salir o sobre cuando Rose lo presenta como su novio a los Weasley... veré qué se me ocurre! :) Gracias por leer y dejarme su opinión! :)


	4. Final Day

No hay mucho que decir, no estoy del todo bien aún. Dedicado para _Dreamer_.

* * *

**Final Day**

La Vida es algo tan fugaz y delicado. Algo que se puede acabar de un momento a otro. Algo a lo que tienes que aferrarte y no dejar ir jamás.

Porque la Vida es lo único que tenemos, y a nosotros mismos. Aunque la Vida, esa pequeña altanera, es cruel con nosotros. Le gusta que la queramos y cuidemos, aunque se burle de nosotros. Nos ve sufriendo y se ríe, retándonos a que le hagamos daño, porque sabe que muchos de nosotros no somos capaces.

Pero supongo que a veces se cansa de eso. Se aburre de vernos sufrir y, de vez en cuando, le gusta recompensarnos por aguantarle todos sus caprichos. Allí es cuando pasa algo bueno en nuetras vidas, y nosotros le agradecemos... qué tontería.

Porque la Vida siggue y seguirá siendo cruel, siempre. La justicia no está en su vocabulario, y yo ya no puedo aguantarlo más. La Vida se ha encaprichado conmigo y me ha hecho demasiadas jugarretas. La he soportado demasiados años, queriéndola y cuidándola, pensando que algún día tendré una recompensa por ello, pero ya no más. Cree que no soy capaz de querer dejarla, pero está equivocada.

Por fin me toca ser libre, porfin me toca estar en paz y dejar de sufrir. Porque la Vida ya no es escencial para mí. Voy a romper las cadenas que me atan a ella. La Vida ya no podrá atormentarme.

Sólo quiero que mi familia sepa que los amo y que nada fue su culpa.

Y que Scorpius Malfoy, mi arrogante compañero, sepa que es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Adiós y hasta luego.

Rose Weasley.

* * *

Sólo me queda decir que lo siento mucho. Y que siempre te recordaremos.


	5. Furtivo

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconoscas es mío y tal. Este drabble está inspirado en la canción _Enamorada_ de Miranda!

* * *

**Furtivo**

¡Mierda!

Bien, estoy de acuerdo en que jamás he sido una especialista al momento de ser realista, y la verdad es que estoy muy orgullosa de eso, pero… ¡mierda!

—No, en verdad —está sonriendo y mirando hacia acá, ¿por qué sonríe y mira hacia acá?

Ésa sonrisa es la causante de todo. Gracias a esa sonrisa algo en mí cambió y estoy segura de saber cómo sucedió, ¡mierda!

Estoy viendo al más perfecto espécimen de todo Hogwarts y no, no hablo de mí. Hablo de Scorpius Malfoy. Tengo que salir de aquí o enloqueceré.

Me levanto, tranquilamente, y salgo con elegancia del Gran Comedor. Es que no puedo evitar sentir que todo lo que hago parece idiota cuando él está cerca, incluso si él está en la mesa de Slytherin y yo en la de Ravenclaw. ¡Mierda!

Todo empezó cuando, el curso pasado, nos tuvimos que poner de compañeros en Pociones. Sí, claro, al principio pensé que iba a ser horrible tener que estar tanto tiempo junto a una especie no desarrollada, como son los de Slytherin, pero después… mi corazón empezaba a palpitar demasiado cuando él se acercaba a mí –y aún es así-, y sin tener que pensar demasiado, me di cuenta de que me gustaba –y aún es así. ¡Mierda!

Debo decir que no me fue tan mal, es un buen chico, a pesar de lo que dicen de los Malfoy.

Mientras lo iba conociendo, me percaté de que Malfoy es demasiado ordenado y yo _era_ un desastre total; que es muy inteligente y que yo, a pesar de estar en Ravenclaw y todo eso, _tenía_ notas simplemente aceptables. Sin mencionar lo estúpida que _era_. Parecía ser mejor que yo en cualquier sentido. Cuando lo noté quise que se hundiera en la mierda.

Desde que conocí a Scorpius, mi vida dio un giro inesperado. Ya no soy la misma que él conoció en la primera clase en parejas de Pociones. Talvez es cierto lo que dicen, eso sobre que al juntarte con alguien te haces como esa persona. Por lo menos a mí me pasó, un poco.

Escucho pasos cerca. Me giro, no hay nadie. Siento el olor de él. ¡Mierda! Empiezo a alucinarlo.

—No te asustes —me agarra bruscamente por el brazo y me arrastra hacia un aula vacía.

—¡Suéltame! —hay que imponer límites. Me giro para ver quién ha sido, aunque lo supe desde que escuché su voz: Scorpius Malfoy— ¿Qué mierda quieres, Malfoy?

—Sabes lo que quiero.

—No es así —tomo la manija de la puerta, dispuesta a largarme de ahí. Me ha agarrado la otra mano. ¡Mierda!

Me giro. Mis ojos se han posado en sus labios, no puedo evitarlo.

De un momento a otro siento sus labios sobre los míos, haciendo presión. Ordenándome que le corresponda. Mi fuerza de voluntad es mucho más débil que las ansias que siento en este momento, así que lo hago.

Hace unas semanas hemos estado teniendo besos furtivos. La primera vez ambos pensamos que sólo había sido un momento hormonal, pero lo volvimos a hacer. Otra vez y otra vez. Nos hemos hecho dependientes de estos besos.

—Rose —se ha separado de mí—, tenemos que hacer algo respecto a ésto.

Mis ojos vuelven a posarse sobre sus labios, ahora rojos y levemente hinchados. Ignorando su comentario, vuelvo a besarlo. Con más fuerza.

Después de un momento, se separa de mí y habla con voz agitada y respirando profundamente.

—Rose —le acaricio la nuca y vuelvo a interrumpirlo con otro beso, éste es uno más tranquilo. Es una mala costumbre que tengo—, Rose —repite. Lo miro a los ojos, ésta vez no lo interrumpiré, pero él está mirando mis labios—. Mierda —me besa.

La verdad es que haber recorrido todo aquello y haber cambiado y madurado tuvo sus frutos, _él._

--

_Ahora estoy como loca, pensando que voy a comerle la boca. Quiero besarlo hasta sentir dolor y someterlo al más hermoso amor. _

* * *

No me convence, pero mi musa no anda muy cooperativa últimamente, así que...


End file.
